


Honors

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: After graduation and before Los Angeles, Buffy and Cordy feel more like equals.





	Honors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviswhataguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/gifts).



> Requested: Buffy/Cordy friendship/whatever, not too many Angel references.

Scooter's Malt Shoppe has a few things going for it, other than the gratuitous suffix. Location is one, barely a few minutes from the (now smoldering) high school, perfect for non-driving student celebration. The portions are huge, and nobody's ever died or undergone some hideous transformation from the food. And despite multiple changes in ownership, the original construction and decor are intact and well-maintained; easier to wait for retro to become cool again than apply for a building permit. Though that process might be easier with a new mayor in office.

It adds up to big business and a noisy crowd, jocks boisterous as ever even without Larry's presence. The booths are packed and Cordelia can see Willow and Oz at the counter, doing the two straws in one glass thing, which is neither cute nor sanitary; Xander, on his best friend's opposite side, staring at his sundae like it's going to bite back. She should be in there, circulating, but her first staking has left her energized and oddly antisocial.

Which is probably why she's leaning against a lamppost, watching Buffy sit on the curb. Except when the Slayer looks up the silence gets awkward.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Buffy pouts extremely well. "Not to be all full of myselfy, but that's kind of cheap for you."

"I'm on a budget." Years of practice pay off in a casual shrug.

"So where are you going?" Buffy sounds honestly curious. "Xander said you got accepted a bunch of places."

"Weighing my options." Inside, Willow and Oz are hugging again, as Xander steals a banana slice from their dish. "You went to LA last year, right? How was it?"

"Hellish." Buffy looks at her shoes, trying to rub away the scuffmarks. "But you're right. It was probably just me."

"And you took care of it." Buffy nods, and she adds an even more superfluous coda. "Because you're the Slayer."

Their eyes meet again. "Yeah."

Cordelia nods. "I don't know if I even want kids -- don't even want to *think* about a husband. But I can go to school any time. If I'm going to conquer the known world as an actress, I need to get on the stick."

Buffy looks up at the stars. "At least he won't be alone."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." The Slayer stands up, extending one hand. "C'mon. Unhealthy goodness awaits."


End file.
